


Future Talks

by fadiaanaufal



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Sukjin Oppa!, Team as Family, birthday fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadiaanaufal/pseuds/fadiaanaufal
Summary: Dua pria paruh baya, dua cangkir kopi panas, serta langit yang menyenja dari luar kaca apartemen.[untuk ulang tahun Mbah Seok Jin. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-52!]





	Future Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Variety show Running Man milik rumah produksi Urban Works Media dan didistribusikan oleh saluran televisi SBS di Korea Selatan.  
> Para tokoh milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.
> 
> Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya dan (mungkin) bukan kehidupan asli anggota RM.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

“Ah, Jae Seok-ah.” Seok Jin terkejut ketika pria satunya berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang ia buka. “Ada apa?”

Jae Seok mengulum tawa. “Hyung lupa ulang tahunmu?”

“Oh, tentu saja tidak.” Seok Jin menggeleng. “Nanti malam aku dan keluargaku akan merayakan kok.” Ia mempersilakan Jae Seok masuk ke dalam apartemennya

“Terima kasih. Permisi.” Jae Seok mengedarkan pandangan sebentar. “Istrimu? Hyun Woo?”

“Istriku sedang memasak di dapur. Hyun Woo di kamarnya. Kamu ingin bertemu dengan mereka?”

“Tidak, Hyung.” Mereka berjalan menuju sofa di ruang keluarga.

“Lalu? Apakah yang lain akan ke sini juga?” Seok Jin mengernyit sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Sontak Jae Seok memicing jenaka. “Yang lain siapa? Kamu berharap siapa yang datang?” Kini ia ikut duduk.

“Hei, hei. Aku hanya bertanya. Kamu juga jarang berkunjung ke sini. Memangnya sedang tidak ada jadwal?”

“Justru karena jadwalku padat, aku sempatkan mengunjungimu.” Jae Seok menyerahkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia bawa. “Hanya sedikit kue.”

“Ah, terima kasih Jae Seok-ah.” Seok Jin berdiri, bermaksud menyimpan kue tersebut ke dapur. “Kamu mau kopi?”

Jae Seok tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. Sepeninggalan Hyung-nya, ia beranjak menuju kaca besar yang belum tertutup gorden. Langit kini mulai berwarna lembayung, seiring senja datang. Membuatnya sempat terbuai dalam lamunan.

Sampai akhirnya Seok Jin datang dengan dua cangkir besar di kedua tangannya. “Kamu sedang lihat apa?”

“Hanya kepadatan kota di bawah sana.” Jae Seok menerima cangkir itu, sesekali mengusap telapak tangannya yang dingin pada dinding cangkir.

Seok Jin mengikuti arah pandang Jae Seok, ikut terhanyut entah pada apa. “Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, Jae Seok-ah.”

Jae Seok langsung tertawa. “Kamu benar-benar sudah tua, Hyung.” Ia menyesap sedikit-sedikit kopinya yang masih panas. Beberapa saat mereka larut dalam aroma kopi dan langit senja.

“Apa aku benar-benar harus menunggu setahun lagi?”

“Hm?” Kali ini Jae Seok batal menyesap kembali kopinya.

“Ramalanku tahun ini sewaktu syuting Running Man.”

“Kamu benar-benar memikirkannya?” Jae Seok menyeringai jenaka.

“Aku benar-benar ingin membangun toko roti organik.”

“Lupakan yang itu, Hyung.” Kini Seok Jin tertawa masam. “Kamu bisa membuka toko distribusi tahun depan. Bukankah begitu?”

“Kamu benar sih.”

“Lagipula kamu bisa mewujudkan hal lain tahun ini ‘kan?”

“Apa?” Seok Jin mengangkat alisnya bersamaan dengan cangkir yang isinya sedang ia teguk.

“Anak kedua?”

“Ah.” Senyum simpul terbit pada bibir Seok Jin.

“Setidaknya kamu bisa melakukannya tahun ini, sebelum–“

“Iya, sebelum aku melemah ‘kan?”

“Hahaha, bukan aku yang mengatakannya, Hyung.”

Seok Jin menghela napas panjang. “Omong-omong ... “ Ia meneguk kopinya lagi. “ ... sudah hampir setahun kita membangun Running Man kembali dari awal.”

Jae Seok tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Ya. Setelah semua yang kita hadapi. Syukurlah masih bisa kita pertahankan.” Ia mencoba mencari pantulan wajahnya yang tak kasatmata pada permukaan kopi miliknya.

“Dan aku sangat senang.”

“Kamu senang karena tidak jadi kehilangan pekerjaan ya?” Jae Seok sontak cengengesan.

“Hei. Kamu pikir aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain?”

“Perkataanmu seolah-olah seperti itu, Hyung.” Ia menghentikan tawanya, lalu tersenyum lembut menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. “Aku juga sangat senang kok. Walaupun karena waktu, kita tidak bisa menjalankan ini sama seperti sebelumnya.”

“Selain berlalu begitu cepat, waktu juga dengan cepat mengubah segalanya.”

Jae Seok mengangkat sebelah alis sambil tersenyum simpul. Begitu pula Seok Jin.

Lalu kedua pria paruh baya tersebut meneguk tetesan terakhir kopi mereka saat malam menjelang.

 

* * *

 

 

Seok Jin tertawa kaku saat makan malam keluarganya berakhir, ketujuh anggota aktif Running Man hadir menyapanya di depan pintu. Bahkan Jae Seok yang kini cengar-cengir di paling belakang kerumunan.

“Ah, kamu ini benar-benar, Jae Seok-ah.”

“Unnie yang menyarankan Jae Seok Oppa untuk mengecek jadwal Oppa malam ini.” So Min tersenyum melirik Ji Hyo yang tertawa kecil.

“Kami tidak ingin mengganggu acaramu bersama keluarga, Oppa.”

“Ah, Ji Hyo-yah. Terima kasih banyak. Kalian semua juga.” Seok Jin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang dan harunya kali ini.

Sofa di ruang keluarga yang tidak bisa menampung mereka semua, akhirnya terganti oleh lantai yang sudah dilapisi karpet hangat. Tak lupa dengan beberapa penganan yang para tamu bawa berupa makanan ringan, kue, dan minuman kaleng.

“Kalian ingin berpesta di sini?” tanya Seok Jin.

“Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, Hyung.” Jong Kook menanggapi. “Tidak sampai tengah malam tentu saja.”

“Sekali lagi kami tidak ingin mengganggu keluargamu,” tambah Kwang Soo.

“Tapi kamu harus tiup lilinnya dulu, Hyung.” HaHa membuka bungkusan kue ukuran sedang dibantu oleh Se Chan.

“Ah, ya, ya. Terima kasih sekali lagi, kalian semua.” Seok Jin tersenyum lebar diiringi hatinya yang jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan udara malam ini.

 

* * *

 

 

Satu per satu para tamu pulang dan sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat pun mendoakan yang terbaik pada sang tuan rumah sekaligus anggota _keluarga_ Running Man yang paling tua.

Jae Seok merupakan orang yang terakhir akan pulang. “Hyung, sekali lagi tetap sehat dan terus berlari bersama kami.”

“Terima kasih, Jae Seok-ah,” ujar Seok Jin ketika mereka melakukan pelukan perpisahan dan saling menepuk pundak; saling menguatkan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Seok Jin berbunyi. “Sebentar,” katanya mencegah Jae Seok pergi.

“Ada apa?”

“Kamu harus lihat ini.” Seok Jin menuntun arah pandang Jae Seok pada ponselnya.

Jae Seok lantas tersenyum lebar. “Waktu mengubah segalanya, tetapi tidak 100%.” Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Seok Jin sebelum akhirnya pergi. “Aku pulang, Hyung.”

“Ya, jaga dirimu Jae Seok-ah.”

Seok Jin tersenyum sendu di ambang pintu, lalu kembali menaruh pandang pada layar ponsel. Ia tidak tahu harus sedih atau bahagia.

> **Selamat ulang tahun, Hyung. – _Gary_**

“Ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik juga, Gary-ah,” gumamnya. “Terima kasih.”

Seok Jin menutup pintu apartemen dengan senyum bahagia.

Waktu memang sangat misterius. Namun, setidaknya ada kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil yang dirasa dan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

Semoga memang di masa depan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, selamat ulang tahun Mbah Seok Jin-kuuu <3  
> Maafkan saya kalau masih out of character ya :")
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
